


Special Snowflake

by wordsinpaper



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsinpaper/pseuds/wordsinpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something utterly mesmerizing about the way everything looks covered in white, no matter where he looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a silly, fluffy, cute little thing to make up for the last one.

Oliver is smiling when he exits the coffee shop a couple blocks away from his apartment.

He actually likes this time of the year. There is something utterly mesmerizing about the way everything looks covered in white, no matter where he looks.

And so what if he can barely feel the tip of his nose right now? There’s snow falling all around him; falling on his outstretched gloved hand, even. That’s a much more interesting detail to pay attention to, especially when, contrary to his numb nose, he can feel the melting snow sink through the threaded material and meeting his skin. He shivers.

The hot beverage is keeping his other hand warm. He keeps switching hands to keep them from freezing. Let’s say the gloves he’s wearing right now hold more sentimental value than actual heat. What can he say, he’s that kind of guy.

Anyway, he needs to be able to feel his fingers to open the apartment building’s door.

Walking into his street, he reaches into his pocket to get his keys.

He finds himself stopping at the bottom of the stairs leading to the entrance door in order to admire the most precious thing ever.

There’s a white fluffy snowflake making its way downwards right in front of his nose, continuing on its twirling descent and finally landing on the set of keys in his right hand.

The next couple of seconds happen almost in slow-motion. That beautiful frozen flake touches the warm metal and starts molding itself to fit the flat surface. Oliver catches a glimpse of its amazing structure before it slowly melts away, leaving behind only small droplets of water.

He stands there, silly smile on his face, one hand holding the key and the other holding the halfway empty cup, when he hears an amused chuckle from the top of the stairs.

“That was _beautiful_!”

He shakes his head at Connor’s teasing voice, choosing to stay silent.

“You’re such a weirdo,” he adds with a smile when Oliver reaches the top of the stairs, knocking their his shoulder against Oliver’s.

And he could feel insulted by it, but Connor said it in a way that sounded a lot like he was saying “you’re adorable” instead, only using a few different words. So he focuses on picking the right key to unlock the door, looking down and hiding his blushing face from view.

“Shut up,” he mumbles.

Connor laughs loudly at that, following him inside the building.

There’s a pause while they wait for the elevator, before he leans over to whisper in Oliver’s ear.

“You’re lucky I like you,” he says, right before the doors open.

“I could say the same thing to you, you jerk,” he replies, pushing the other man inside the elevator and ignoring the fluttering in his chest at the sound of his warm laugh.

He absolutely _loves_ this weather. And that’s all he’s going to admit today.


End file.
